Nora, mortal Instruments short story
by Charliebamb
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my English creative writing essay, I hope you enjoy it kind of follows the story but not much.


**_This is just a short fanfiction I wrote, I wrote it for a English essay due in tomorrow and I thought I might as well put it on here if I get enough reviews I might carry on by the way I am still writing it, but I thought I might as well put it on now._**

* * *

"If another one f you demons say you know where Valentine is I swear I will-"

"You'll what?" I say cutting up Jace, "I mean you're gonna kill them anyway, they're just lying to save their skin, it's not like they're faeries they can lie." I hate cramped spaces, and this is no exception, we're in a back room of Pandemonium, a well known Downworlder hangout, it's a small room packed with cleaning things. "Just hurry up and kill it already" I say turning away from him.

"Done" He says me, I turn around and see the pile of ashes where the demon stood before.

"Thank the angel. Let's get out of here."

"'Kay, come on then" He says opening the door for me; I walk out into the pounding dance music the club is so famous for. We walk to the back doors, where less people were, it would look a bit weird the doors opening by themselves or people getting bumped by nothingness. Our _mendelin_ rune keeps us invisible to mundanes and in some cases the less powerful demons. When we reach the back doors I make sure no one's watching and open them. We step outside into the cold air and I wrap my coat around me further.

"Back to the institute?" I ask, feeling the weight of the last few sleepless nights on my shoulders.

"I'm hungry, and don't feel like having to make excuses for Izzy's crap cooking, so Taki's?" I nod.

"Sure" I reply giving him a half grin.

Ten minutes later we arrive at Taki's a diner for Shadowhuners and Downworlders, it serves everything from pancakes to hot chocolate with blood in it, and faerie drinks, which I will never drink again after Jace dared me to and I turned into a rat. Kaelie, a Downworlder, though I don't know what type, asked us what food we wanted, we both chose our usual.

"So, do you have any idea who this Valentine guy is?" I ask Jace.

He shook his head, "No all I know is like, over the past few weeks every demon that I've come across has said that they knew where Valentine is, Izzy and Alec got pretty pissed eventually, that's probably one of the reasons that they aren't here."

"Or they're out seeing they're oldies?" Jace snorts, "Lovely" I say rolling my eyes.

"Oldies," Says Jace shaking his head, "Come on, Nora, who says oldies?"

"Me," I reply, "But seriously should we ask Hodge about Valentine, I mean he might know something."

"I already have, he got all touchy and wouldn't tell me anything." He replies through sips of coffee.

"What do you mean touchy?"

"Well he went all stuttery, then tried to change the conversation, when Izzy kept on at it he pretended he had to go somewhere and left the room."

"Are you sure this is Hodge we're talking about?"

Jace chuckled "Yeah, weird huh?"

I shake my head in disbelief "You sure he's not like possessed?"

"Yeah." Says Jace finishing off his plate of food.

"Hmm, should we try again?" I ask.

"Yeah, you done?" I nod.

"Let's go?" Jace gets up fishing the money for our food out of his jean pocket.

"I'll pay for mine." I say, going to get some money.

"No don't I'm paying" he says.

I shrug, "Kay."

Thirty minutes later we're walking through the doors to the Institute, Church is already waiting for us after we get off the old lift. "Where's Hodge?" Jace asks the cat. Church stands up, stretching, and walks down the corridor. We pass the kitchen, with a foul smell coming from it; no doubt Izzy's trying another awful concoction.

"Alec, is that you?" Comes a female voice from inside the room; Jace gives me a worried glace and grabs my hand to make me go faster. "Nora, Jace?" She calls again this time pushing her head though the door, "I knew I heard someone, come try this?" She asks giving one of her shocking smiles.

"Well, we were actually going to see Hodge." Says Jace taking a step back; away from Isabelle.

"Why." She asks eyeing us up.

"We're gonna ask who Valentine is." I reply, this time.

"Well, whatever, he won't tell you anything."

I shrug, "It's still worth a try."

"True, I'll come too." She says stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind her, blocking off the smell.

"Great," I say, "Now we've lost church."

Isabelle waves her hand in what I assume is supposed to be in a calming way but it feels more threatening then anything. "He'll be in the library, you should know that by now."

"Yes, but he might not be."

"He will."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Just do." She snaps.

"You two really need to calm down." Says Jace, smirking.

"_Shut up" _Izzy and I say at the same time.


End file.
